One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is throughput and delay time. The wireless devices contend for the wireless medium, which affects the throughput and delay time of the packets of the wireless devices. Another issue with communicating over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as High Efficiency wireless local-area networks (WLAN) (HEW), is a successor to IEEE 802.11ac standard for wireless local-area networks (WLANs). The Wi-Fi standards have evolved from IEEE 802.11b to IEEE 802.11g/a to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac and now to IEEE 802.11ax. In each evolution of these standards, there were mechanisms to afford coexistence with the previous standard. For HEW, the same requirement exists for coexistence with these legacy standards regarding channel contention.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that determine settings for channel contention in wireless networks.